


Blood Stains on Scarred Hands

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Character Study, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, also yes Evan is a ginger fuck you I do what I want, i mean i guess, me? Venting my kin memories? It's more likely than you'd think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Evan often thinks of what happened.





	Blood Stains on Scarred Hands

He stares deeply into the slightly fogged mirror, the white noise of running water from him pretending to take a shower. He didn't want to concern Vinny.

He looked at his eyes, looking at the dark green color, and focusing on how the pupils of his eyes were changed ever since this channel had started. His left eye had no longer been the regular circle of his eye, and instead turned into a spiral, going all the way out to the ending of his iris.

He stared for how long he didn't know. He started to see a purple color covering the green in the corner of it, spreading out further. He shook his head, blinking a few times before looking back and seeing the regular green color.

He sighed, turned around, and sat down against the cabinet. He stared at the light switch on the wall, and thought about the things he could do.

He almost wanted to grab the closest sharp object and reopen the wounds on his arms, watch the blood pool up again, wait as he felt himself slipping away. Maybe Vinny would get concerned and try and see if he was okay, only to see him passed out with blood smeared over his arms. Maybe if he just--

No.

He made a promise to Vinny that he wouldn't have to see him at that point ever again, and he hated to break promises. Especially one that meant so much to them both.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head on the cabinet, and kept his breathing steady. He kept his eyes closed for a while, maybe five minutes, until he heard something fall over in another room and a string of curses, making him laugh.

Then he looked down at his hands, and stopped laughing. All he saw was red, staining his hands, droplets dripping down his scarred wrists.

"No, no no no no no--" He repeated, standing up and staring at his hands. He turned to the mirror and saw his eyes turned purple, the scleras slightly darker, sharp teeth pointing out of his mouth, and rabbit ears sprouting from his head. His hands left bloody handprints leaving a mark on the tile of the sink. Everything was swaying around and he was shaking.

He immediately turned on the sink, ignoring the shower currently running, and scrubbed at his hands, the blood staining the water but not coming off his hands. Laughing screeched in his head as he scrubbed at his hands, his nails digging into his skin, the blood not coming off, he wanted it off, he needed it off, get it off get it off getitoff getitoffgetitoffgetitoff--

Suddenly it all stopped. The noise, the intrusive thoughts screaming at him, and the blood was gone. Not exactly. He picked at his skin so much that it started bleeding. He cursed under his breath and turned the faucet off, wiping the water and blood off onto a towel. Probably a bad idea for later, due to the blood wiping off onto the towel, staining the fabric. He realized that he had tears running down his face, and wiped them off onto the towel as well.

He noticed blood dripping down his nose, and put his hand to it, wiping the blood onto his hand. He sighed, taking a bit off the roll of paper towels, and putting them to his nose.

He took a step back, groaning slightly. He looked towards the shower and thought about how long it had been. Maybe he should turn it off and step out. But it wouldn't look like he was actually showering. Maybe if he just got his hair a bit wet and then dried it for a while to make it seem like it. He pulled the tissue away, and noticed the blood stopping, so he tossed the paper into the trash.

He sighed and placed his head under the water flow. It felt nice, but he didn't want to shower. He didn't feel like he would actually be safe there, and he might try to drown himself. Maybe even electrocute himself if he could.

He reached over and turned the water flow off, putting the shower part off. He sighed and grabbed a different towel, drying off his hair, taking a bit of a longer time that he should've. He just wanted to stall. He had done stalling quite often. He didn't feel safe falling asleep unless he actually wanted to speak with his possesser.

He stared into the mirror ft er he took the towel away and ran a hand through his dark red hair, smoothing it to how it usually looked, swept over to the left. He stared into his reflection before shaking his head and looking away. He didn't want the illusion to happen again. It never wanted it to.

He took a moment to think before he walked out of the bathroom, walking down the hall slowly and into the living room where he saw Vinny, and he faked a smile and waved at him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"You doin' good?" Vinny asked, looking down at the scratches on Evan's hands.

"Yeah, yeah..." Evan said, taking a breath. "Just a little, uh, shaken up..." God, Vinny had no idea just how bad things were getting.


End file.
